Purrfection
by silverwolf303
Summary: Chat loves his Princess... but when something's been up with her lately. Even Ladybug seems off these days. He makes it his mission to make sure everything's okay with his love.
1. Purrincess

A figure darts across Paris, heading to the bakery. It's dark, but he knows she will be awake. She's always there, waiting. He smiles as he thinks of her warm smiles and endless happiness. Even her clumsiness is endearing. Her talent is endless and creative. His heart beats faster just thinking of the girl he loves.

Landing gently on the balcony, the cat opens the trapdoor.

"Hello, Princess," he greets.

Marinette looks up from her sketchbook. "Hey, kitty."

Chat lands inside. He'd gotten used to the pictures of Adrien scattered around Marinette's room. She said it was for her fashion inspiration, but Chat wasn't stupid.

"What're you working on?" Chat leans over to what his Princess's pencil is hovering above.

A mad blush fills her cheeks. "My competition entry for Adrien's contest. Formal suits. I plan on making mine based on Chaton," she giggles.

Chat loves the musical sound of her laugh. He smiles. "It's amazing."

He sees a plate of chocolate croissants, his favorite. Marinette catches what he sees, and smiles. "Want one?"

"Sure," says Chat. He bites into the flaky pastry. "Mmm."

"I baked them today." Marinette is radiant with pride.

"They're delicious like always, Princess," he purrs. His ring beeps. He groans. "Already?"

"Didn't you just come from fighting an akuma?" asks Marinette, her tone jokingly implying he was an idiot.

"Yeah," Chat answers, blushing.

Suddenly, Marinette looks over a box. Chat glances at it as well. It's blue, with yellow stripes. There's a silver lock.

"Um, I think you should go," says the blue-haired girl nervously.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, just please go." Marinette looks anxious as she opens the trapdoor for him.

Chat sighs. "Alright." He bounds up to the door.

Marinette kisses his cheek, and Chat turns red as he bids farewell. He hears the trapdoor slam behind him. The cat pauses on the railing.

 _What in the world has gotten into my princess?_

* * *

 **Short chapter, sorry. Longer chapters in the future!**


	2. M'lady?

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I changed the story to past tense because it's the style of writing I like better :) Next update will be next week**.

* * *

Adrien gazed out his window the next morning. School started in half an hour, and he was eager to see Marinette. He was hoping for some clues on what had made her so anxious for him to leave.

There was a knock on his door. "Adrien?" called Nathalie. "Your bodyguard is waiting for you."

Adrien picked up his school bag and slipped a slice of camembert to Plagg. "Coming!"

Adrien paused at the bottom of the staircase when he heard someone clear their throat.

"One more thing, Adrien," said his father. Adrien glanced up. "Don't forget to remind your classmates that the competition ends tomorrow and that everyone must have their creation at the school by 4:30."

"Yes, Father," said Adrien, a little too excited to head to school. Gabriel gave his son a puzzled look before heading back to his study.

"Wassup dude!" said Nino as his friend got out of the limo.

"Hey, Nino," Adrien answered with a smile. He saw Marinette talking with Alya by the stairs over Nino's shoulders. She looked up and caught his gaze nervously. Adrien waved, and Marinette gave one of those quirky smiles as she waved back.

"Hey, Alya and I are going to get froyo after school. Alya's bringing Mari. Wanna come?" asked Nino.

"Sure!" Adrien replied. "I'll go tell them right now that I'm joining them."

Adrien walked over to the girls. As he did, he saw that Marinette's bag was slightly open. Inside was the mysterious box from the night before. Adrien frowned, then shook himself as the girls looked up.

"Hey, Adrien!" said Alya enthusiastically. "Mari was just telling me about her contest entry for your competition!"

"Nice!" Adrien gave his friends a smile. "You're super talented, Marinette. I have faith that you'll win."

Marinette giggled. "T-thanks, Adrien."

Before school started, Adrien made sure Ms. Bustier knew that he had an announcement to make.

"Classmates, I just need to let you know that the competition ends tomorrow after school at 4:30. Please have your suits ready and in the—"

There was a crash, interrupting his sentence. The door burst open. A figure stormed in.

"Behold, Ant-girl! I will turn you all into my ants!" cried the young girl. She had a weird gun that shot out little bullets. Her hair was pink and her suit was every shade of purple and red. She laughed maniacally as she shot Alix, then Max, shrinking them into ant-sized humans.

The class ran out the door, and Ant-girl laughed as she shot students one by one.

Darting into a closet, Adirne turned to his kwami. "Plagg, claws out!"

Chat Noir sprang around and up the stairs to behind a bench. He turned and was surprised to see Ladybug hiding next to him.

"Hey, m'lady," he greeted.

"Hi," she said. Her face showed no emotion. Chat frowned but had to roll out of the way, pulling Ladybug with him as the bench shrank to a mini-bench.

The pair fought back against Ant-girl as she struggled to shoot the dynamic duo.

Eventually, with the help of Ladybug's Lucky Charm and Chat's Cataclysm, Ant-girl was defeated. After Ladybug released the butterfly, Chat turned to her.

"Pound—" Chat was bewildered when Ladybug swung away without a word.

"You too?" he whispered. "Ladybug, Mari, what is going on?"

* * *

 **oo**


End file.
